my little pony fan fiction oc ideas
by matthewneville13
Summary: this is just a collection of ocs i plan on using in my mlp fan fics and if anyone wants me to make a story around one of these ocs i will be perfectly fine with any suggestions. UPDATE: akihiko does not have supernatural durability that was a mistake on my part.
1. Chapter 1

numerous fan fic oc ideas. by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 1- hikaru shino

yes it's the return of hikaru everyone.

name: hikaru shino.

age: 27

height: 6 foot 4

weight: 90 kg.

race: human

appearance: he has jet black hair kept in a messy and spikey style with a few bangs that hang above his midnight blue eyes. he also has moderatly tanned skin a rippedm uscle build a metal right arm and a metal left leg.

clothing: a jet black hooded trenchcoat with the symbol of a wolf howling at a blood moon on the back of it, a grey shirt with a claw mark design on it, jet black jeans held loosely up by a set of two jet black belts, jet black steel toed milatry boots and jet black fingerless gloves.

weapons: a 6 foot greatsword that is very similar to the buster sword except with a jet black handle, a set of dual scimitars, dual m1911 pistols, a taurus raging bull and a bowie knife. the weapons can be summoned at will and the guns have infinite ammo.

personality: he has a very serious personality but he can also be an overall happy guy when outside of battle.

history: hikarus life on earth has never been the greatest with him having been bullied through out most of his life and he even tried to take his own life when he was 15 years of age but at the age of 20 he passed away and was sent to equestria... as an infant and this was around the time shining armor was born and he had been adopted by applejacks parents but just before applebloom was born he dissapeared without a trace and he had been all but forgotten by his family just like he wanted. now at the age of 27 iy is time for him to return to his family and for him to attempt to live a normal life.

powers(yes he has powers and yes he is op): supernatural strength, speed, stamina, senses, durability, reflexses and reactions. ultimate fighter and marksman. dark magic, elemental magic and alicorn magic, summonable wings, super saiyan and lastly ki techniques.

authors notes: so that's it this is my return to story making i guess and this also marks the return of hikaru shino for some of his fans.


	2. Chapter 2

numerous fan fic oc ideas. by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 2

name: akihiko sanada

age: 24

race: human

height: 6 foot 7

weight: 95 kg.

appearance: he has brown hair kept in a messy and spikey style with a few bangs that hang above his blood red eyes that seem to glow whenever he gets angry. he also has moderatly tanned skin and a ripped muscle build. latly he has a completly titanium right arm and left leg.

clothing: a jet black trenchcoat with the symbol of a wolf howling at a moon on the back of it, a grey shirt, jet black jeans kept up by two loosely kept belts, a set of milatry boots and lastly a set of jet black gloves with all but the ring finger and middle finger cut out.

weapons: a katana with a blood red blade that has it's handle wrapped in white, a standard longsword, a claymore, dual fn 57s, a cheytac m2000 intervention, an m4a4, a mossberg 500 and lastly a combat knife that has a 11 inch blade. all the weapons can be summoned at will and he has an infinite stock of magazines for his guns that can also be summoned.

personality: he has an overall rather sad personality at the start but that will eventually be changed.

history: as long as he can remember he has lived in equestria and had to suffer through many things ranging from being called a freak talentless you name it and for as long as he remembers he has had to deal with intense bullying and abuse from others but eventually he did get his cutie mark and they were a set of dual swords describing his incredible skill in combat and with weapons of all kinds and the bullying slowed down but it still remained there and eventually he joined the guard and he made the rank of colonel in 5 years and now he's 24 and returning to ponyville to live a normal life(he lived in ponyville before rainbow and pinkie pie arrived and he left just before they did arrive).

powers(yes he also has powers): supernatural strength, speed, stamina, durability, reflexses and reactions(notice that i made sure he could be killed by not adding the durability of hikaru plus he cannot heal wounds quickly it takes time to heal like normal). ultimate fighter and marksman. dark magic, elemental magic and alicorn magic. summonable demonic black wings.

authors note: some of you who have read most of my storys may remember akihiko from one of my storys and i would be thankful if you could state exactly which story he was from for some of the newer readers.


	3. Chapter 3

numerous fan fic oc ideas. by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 3

name: kenshin ikeda

age: 30

race: human

height: 7 foot

weight: 98 kg.

appearance: he has blood red hair with a black line kept through it that is kept in a very messy and spikey style that has a few bangs that hang above his midnight blue eyes. he has moderatly tanned skin and a ripped muscle build. lastly he has a completly metal right arm and both his legs are also metal.

clothing: a jet black hoodie with a flaming skull on the back of it, a jet black shirt, a set of jet black cargo trousers, a set of black and red running shoes and lastly a set of jet black gloves that have red fingers on them.

weapons: a 6 foot greatsword, a one and a half hand longsword which he wield with one hand and lastly a bow and arrow with infinite arrows. the weapons can be summoned at will.

personality: he has an overall rather normal personality but when in battle he become very serious and he will gladly die if it means he can save other people.

history: his life on earth ended when he passed away in a deadly car crash at the age of twenty and for the past 5 years he has lived in equestria fighting monsters and saving the people of ponyville enough to have had a monument built in the center of town classing him as a hero but he dissapeared into hiding at the age of 25 and for the past 5 years he has been training his skills around all of equis in order to become much stronger so he can take up the role of the protector of equis should one of the princesses pass away in battle or from natural causes.

powers: supernatural strength, speed, stamina, reflexses and reactions. ultimate fighter and marksman. elemental magic, dark magic and alicorn magic. summonable wings.

authors notes: this is an entirely new oc and he has been in none of the stories i have written before that i posted though he has been in some drafts for other stories that i scrapped.


	4. Chapter 4

numerous fan fic oc ideas. by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 4

name: steel thunder.

race: pegasus.

age: 28.

height: 6 foot 5.

weight: 90 kg.

appearance: he has dull steel coloured hair that has a black stripe through it in the shape of a lightning bolt the hair also has a few bangs that hang above his shining silver eyes. he has dull grey skin and a ripped muscle tone and lastly he has a metal left wing.

clothing: equestrian milatry overalls(like us milatry overalls but with the equestrian flag on them).

weapons: a standard longsword that has a golden hilt with a blue saphire in it, a naginata that is double sided, a bowie knife and lastly a 5 foot claymore. the weapons can be summoned at will due to a hammerspace in his mind.

personality: he has a very serious soldier like personality but he can be well not serious when he wants to.

history: he was born to unknown parents because they abandoned him and he was raised in a orphanedge where he was often abused and verbally insulted by the others in there and even by the orphanedge caretakers at times but then he met a man by the name of nightshade who was a captain in the royal guard and he told steel to keep his head up and that eventually he would acomplish his dreams. when steel arrived back at the orphanedge he began training in order to join the guard and become a soldier like night shade and at the age of 16 steel left the orphanedge and went to canterlot to join the guard and he went through four years of training alongside night shades son shining armor and once they finished their training they were instantly sent into changeling territory to help fight the imminant changeling threat and it only took shining and steel 4 years to reach the rank of captain in their respective units shining now leading the royal guard and steel now leading the night guard and a year later the night guard and royal guard were sent out to fight in changeling territory again and in a feat to save shining armor steel lost his left wing but he continued fighting even as blood poured from his wound and eventually he was evacuated and it took 6 months for him to get used to the metal wing he was given and it took another six months before he was allowed to join back up with the guards and now 2 years later steel is returning to ponyville in order to attempt to live a normal life.

powers: high strength, speed, stamina, durability, reflexses and reactions. ultimate fighter.


	5. Chapter 5

numerous fan fic oc ideas. by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 5

name: mystic wings.

race: alicorn

age: 40

height: 6 foot 9

weight: 90 kg.

appearance: he has blood red hair kept in a messy style with a few bangs that hang above his blodo red eyes. he has dull grey skin and a ripped muscle build. he also has a steel right arm.

scars and tatoos: he has a missing left eye, a set of three claw like scar going from the left side of his face down to his left cheek, a scar going from the side of his neck to the middle of his neck. he has the tatoo of a grim reaper on his back and alstly he has tribal tatoos going down his left arm.

clothing: a black tank top, a camoflage jacket with no sleeves, cargo trousers, milatry boots and lastly a black fingerless glove on his left hand.

weapons: a standard longsword, a 6 foot greatsword, a compound bow with infinite arrows, a naginata, a katana with a blodo red blade, a bolo machete, a falchion sword and a scimitar. the weapons can be summoned at will.

personality: he has a very serious war hardened personality but he can be happy when he wants to be.

history: he was abandoned by his original parents and he was adopted by celestia and she began teaching him magic since he was 4 years old and it only took him around 12 years to surpass celestias magical ability due to his natural aptitude for magic and eventually he joined the guard at the age of 20 but he had to hide his wings at his mothers request so that no one knew of his alicorn heritage and it only took him 8 years to reach the rank of generla and a year after he reached the rank of general he had his arm severed by a gryphon who was sent to assasinate celestia though he still managed to kill the gryphon assasin and he returned to active duty a year after losing his arm and said arm was completly steel and now at the age of 40 after serving 20 years in the guard mystic has retired and he has decided to go to ponyville in order to live a normal life.

powers: supernatural strength, speed, stamina, durability, reflexses and reactions. ultimate figher. dark magic, elemental magic, alicorn magic.

authors notes: some of you may recognize mystics name from the story a princes demise and yep it's the same dude but now he's retired.


End file.
